Tease
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Just a fluffy little bit of passion between Bella and Edward. Not overly lemony, just fluffy goodness. I was having writers block with my other stories and took a break to write this. Hope you like


**Agian i of course own nothing and sadly will never own anything. This is just a fluffy little one-shot between Bella and Edward, hope you like.**

It was just after ten thirty and as usual I was in my room with Edward. I absolutely loved that he stayed with me every night. I'd soon be his wife and shortly after I'd be like him. I was nervous and impatient but it didn't really matter, because I enjoyed every minute with him, human or not.

His head was resting against my chest, listening to the sound of my heart, as he traced invisible patterns on my arms with his cold fingers. I shivered as the light movements of his fingers tickled me skin, and I giggled. He raised his head slightly to look at me, and I giggled again.

"You have no idea how much that tickles" I told him still giggling. He laid his head back on my chest and continued to move his fingers up my bare arm. He traced the veins and moved painfully slowly. I was certain that I had goose bumps and my heart was racing slightly faster then normal. The little things he could do to me amazed me. A simple touch was enough for me to be happy and his mere presence took my breath away.

"Breath Bella" he said with a smirk as he came level with me "I haven't even done anything yet, and your heart is on overdrive"

"Yet?" I asked skeptically.

I knew that he wanted to wait until we were married. He was convinced that her was going to hell anyway and yet he was strangely moral. He was afraid to rip we of my soul and even more afraid to strip me of my innocence, and possibly his own.

He leaned into me and kissed me passionately. His tongue poked out of his mouth and I opened mine. He smiled against me and we had a silent battle in my mouth, of course he won. I pulled away to breath and noticed that even though he did not need to breath he was slightly out of breath.

He leaned down and his nose traced lines from my ear all the way down to my chin and back up the other side. It felt so good just to have him so close to me. He smelled so sweet and my mind was lost. I pulled his face back up to mine and he kissed me again. Gently he removed my hands from his face and leaned into my neck.

"You smell delicious Bella" he said, his voice thick. That would have scared any normal human but I knew what he meant. Of course he longed to taste me, but comments such as these were directed in a loving way, not a hungry way.

He licked the pulse in my neck before nibbling softly on my earlobe. I small moan escaped my lips before I could even think of holding it back. He chuckled slightly and kissed my ear.

He lay next to me and I pushed my body against his. He looked into my eyes and I stared back into his smoldering topaz eyes. He leaned in for another breathtaking kiss that was, if possible, even more passionate then the last. My heart rate had accelerated to point that it felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

Slowly he moved his hand down the burning flesh of my arm and settled on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Very slowly he slid his cold hand up my shirt and rested it on my back. I gasped as he simultaneously kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced my lips against his in a very eager and this time I slipped my tongue forcefully inside his mouth and kissed him deeply.

This was farther then he had ever let himself go before and it was pure bliss. If I thought his presence was intoxicating it was nothing compared to his kisses and his closeness. His hands were sliding up and down my sides and the feeling was extremely intense, and very welcomed.

He slid his one hand farther down my body, coming to a stop at my knee and hitching it up on his waist. I pressed forward again and moved my hips slowly against his. I wave of pleasure ran through me and by the almost silent growl that came from his chest I would say he had the same experience. I almost forgot to breath and again he seemed to notice.

"Breath" he said in my ear as he kissed my neck and collarbone again. His cool breath on my neck was heavenly and I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven.

"Edward" I gasped "I love you"

"And I love you too" he said. Gently he moved my leg back down to the bed and before I even knew what was happening I was under the covers with my back in his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. "I believe it's time for bed"

"Please tell me you're kidding" I said in utter disbelief.

"No" he said, "You've had a long day". He started to hum my lullaby and I was absolutely and undoubtedly put out.

"You're such a tease" I accused

"Perhaps" he said "But did you not enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, but that's not the point" I growled

"Ah, but it is" he said "that was exactly the point behind it."

"How do you expect me to sleep now?" I demanded

"Oh, eventually you will." He said, smiling again "In the mean time close your eyes and try to remember to breath"

**A/N: Just thought i'd have a little fun. Check out my other stuff if you liked this, and if you didn't, check it out anyway...heheh...Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
